Участник:どうしたの?/Песочница 2
/ |НомерСинно = |НомерЮнова = |НомерКалос =080 |НомерАлола = / |Мужчин =87,5 |Женщин =12,5 |Вес =55.1 фунт 25 кг |Рост =2'11" 0,9 м |Цвет =Красный |Яйцо1=Полевые |Яйцо2= |Форма тела =08 |Эвоиз = Иви |Эвов = |Эволюция = }} Флареон (яп. ブースター, англ. Flareon) — это покемон -типа из Поколения I. Он эволюционирует из Иви при контакте с Огненным Камнем. Это одна из восьми конечных форм Иви. Биология Физиология Флареон — это четвероногий млекопитающий Покемон. У него яркий огненно-оранжевый мех с густым жёлтым воротником, широкий пушистый длинный хвост в форме пламени и пучок жёлтого меха на голове, в форме огненного шара. У него короткая кошачья морда, большие чёрные миндалевидные глаза и маленький черный треугольный нос. Уши у Флареона длинные как у зайца, с похожими на вспышки кончиками. У него большие, громоздкие лапы без видимых когтей. Его тело обычно более громоздкое, чем большинства Ивилюций. Из всех Ивилюций, Флареон напоминает Иви больше всего. Поведение Флареон — очень чувствительный и застенчивый Покемон, и при знакомстве с ним он будет слишком стеснителен, но когда он привыкнет к собеседнику, он станет очень ласковым Покемоном, способным поддерживать компанию. Он очень эмоционально чувствителен, и когда он нервничает, он выделяет большое количество тепла через мех. Флареон может быть очень застенчивым и нервным Покемоном при знакомстве с новыми людьми. У него милая и сердечная личность. Обычно Флареон не любит быть в центре внимания, в отличие от Вапореона. Он очень послушен даже больше, чем другие эволюции Иви. Этого Покемона трудно разозлить, но когда он почувствует, что его тренер находится в опасности, он без колебаний оставит своего соперника опечаленным, не говоря уже о том, что он даже отдаст свою жизнь, чтобы защитить своего тренера. Когда Флареон нервничает из-за своей стеснительности или по другой причине, он стремится выпустить большое количество тепла через мех. Кроме того, их тепловые выбросы варьируются в зависимости от их эмоционального состояния. Природная способность Флареон имеет способность Вспышка Огня. Вспышка Огня позволяет атаке Флареона увеличиваться, когда она поражается движением -типа. В его теле есть огненный мешочек. Его температура тела может достигать до 1650 градусов по Фаренгейту (898,88 градусов Цельсия) перед боем. Огонь, который изгоняется из его рта, ещё горячее и может достигать 3092 градусов по Фаренгейту (1700 градусов Цельсия). Жёлтый мех Флареон имеет важную функцию: освобождать тепло, чтобы Покемон не задохнулся. Естественная среда обитания Флареон родом из Канто. В основном он встречается в населенных пунктах и редко встречается в пустыне. Флареон предпочитает тёплый климат, и обычно селится около вулканических районов. Эволюция Флареон — одна из эволюций Иви, которая вызвана воздействием Огненного Камня. |no2=136 |name2=Flareon |name2-3=Флареон |тип1-2=Fire |тип1-2-1=Огненный}} Игровые данные Игровые локации Записи покедекса Стороны данной игры |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- , когда его связь улучшается, в то время как его Воин оснащён Огненным Камнем |link='Герой'/'Героиня' }} |- |- , |special= , , , , }} |} Статистика Выучивание По уровню Поколение VII= |-| Поколение VI= |-| Поколение V= 1 |Рука Помощи|—|—|20|Нормальный|Статус}} 1 |[[Толчок]]|50|100|35|Нормальный|Физический}} 1 |Хвостовой Хлыст|—|100|30|Нормальный|Статус}} 5 |Песок В Лицо|—|100|15|Земляной|Статус}} 9 |'Поджог'|40|100|25|Огненный|Специальный}} 13 |Быстрая Атака|40|100|30|Нормальный|Физический}} 17 |[[Укус]]|60|100|25|Тёмный|Физический}} 21 |'Клык Огня'|65|95|15|Огненный|Физический}} 25 |'Вихрь Пламени'|35|85|15|Огненный|Специальный}} 29 |Жуткое Лицо|—|100|10|Нормальный|Статус}} 33 |[[Смог]]|20|70|20|Ядовитый|Специальный}} 37 |'Всплеск Лавы'|80|100|15|Огненный|Специальный}} 41 |Последний Шанс|140|100|5|Нормальный|Физический}} 45 |'Блиц-Пламя'|120|85|5|Огненный|Специальный}} |-| Поколение IV= 1 |[[Толчок]]|35|95|35|Нормальный|Физический|Tough|3}} 1 |Хвостовой Хлыст|—|100|30|Нормальный|Статус|Cute|2}} 1 |Рука Помощи|—|—|20|Нормальный|Статус|Smart|1}} 8 |Песок В Лицо|—|100|15|Земляной|Статус|Cute|2}} 15 |'Поджог'|40|100|30|Огненный|Специальный|Beauty|3}} 22 |Быстрая Атака|40|100|30|Нормальный|Физический|Cool|2}} 29 |[[Укус]]|60|100|25|Тёмный|Физический|Tough|3}} 36 |'Вихрь Пламени'|15|70|15|Огненный|Специальный|Beauty|0}} 43 |'Клык Огня'|65|95|15|Огненный|Физический|Beauty|3}} 50 |Последний Шанс|130|100|5|Нормальный|Физический|Cute|0}} 57 |[[Смог]]|20|70|20|Ядовитый|Специальный|Tough|3}} 64 |Жуткое Лицо|—|90|10|Нормальный|Статус|Tough|2}} 71 |'Огненный Взрыв'|120|85|5|Огненный|Специальный|Beauty|2}} 78 |'Всплеск Лавы'|80|100|15|Огненный|Специальный|Tough|2}} |-| Поколение III= |-| Поколение II= |-| Поколение I= 1 |[[Толчок]]|35|95|35|Нормальный}} 1 |Хвостовой Хлыст|—|100|30|Нормальный}} 1 |Быстрая Атака|40|100|30|Нормальный}} 1 |'Поджог'|40|100|25|Огненный}} 8 |Песок В Лицо|—|100|15|Нормальный}} 16 |'Поджог'|40|100|25|Огненный}} 23 |Быстрая Атака|40|100|30|Нормальный}} 30 |[[Укус]]|60|100|25|Нормальный}} 36 |'Вихрь Пламени'|15|70|15|Огненный}} 42 |[[Смог]]|20|70|20|Ядовитый}} 47 |[[Хитрость]]|—|100|30|Нормальный}} N/A |[[Ярость]]|20|100|20|Нормальный}} 52 |'Огнемёт'|95|100|15|Огненный}} TM/HM Поколение VII= |-| Поколение VI= |40|100|15|Боевой|Физический|Tough|4|0}} |70|100|20|Нормальный|Физический|Clever|1|0}} |40|100|15|Боевой|Физический|Tough|4|0}} Спрайты Боевые анимационные спрайты Появление В аниме В кино В мини фильмах В манге In The Electric Tale of Pikachu manga A Flareon belonging to Pyro appeared in To Evolve or Not to Evolve, That Is the Question!, where it battled , but was easily defeated. In the Magical Pokémon Journey manga ]] A Flareon appeared in How Do You Do, Pikachu?. In the Pokémon Adventures manga In Blame it on Eevee, a mutated Eevee could switch between his evolved forms, one of which is a Flareon. him, added him to his team, and nicknamed him Vee. Later, it used the Fire, Water, and Thunder stones of Vermilion Harbor, which were given to him by , to evolve and devolve him freely and faster. Eventually, he lost the ability to devolve after permanently becoming an , but Red felt more content now that he'd been freed from the pain that Team Rocket's experiments had dealt. A Flareon appeared in The Kindest Tentacruel as one of the Pokémon in 's fantasy about evolution via evolutionary stone. A Flareon caught by and lent to for his Battle Pike challenge appeared in Moving Past Milotic. A Flareon appeared in Pleased as Punch With Parasect, under the ownership of a Kimono Girl. A Flareon appeared in a fantasy in the . Факты * Шайни версия Флареона имеет окраску, похожую на его предэволюцию, Иви. * Флареон имеет самый высокий показатель атаки из всех эволюций Иви. * Несмотря на то, что его зарегистрированной средой обитания являются города, он, как говорят, обитает в вулканах или теплых местах, таких как горы. * Дизайн Флареона был разработан Фудзиварой Мотофуми. * Флареон разделяет свой вид с Чармилионом, Чаризардом, Молтресом и Инфернейпом. Они все известны как Покемон-Пламя. Происхождение Как и все эволюции Иви, внешний вид Флареона имеет много черт, как у млекопитающих. Хвост Флареона имеет форму пламени, что показывает его связь с огнём. Он также обладает густой гривой и в целом пушистой формой тела, напоминающей пушистую лису. Этимология Имя Флареон происходит от слов вспышка (англ. flare) и вечность (англ. eon). "Flare" означает вспыхнуть внезапным всплеском пламени. Эон означает бесконечно долгий период времени, относящийся к длинной цепочке из восьми оборотов. Его японское имя (ブースター), возможно, произошло от слова "усилитель". Имена на других языках *'Английский, итальянский и испанский': Flareon *'Индийский': फ्लेरएओन *'Китайский:' 火伊布 / 火伊貝 (HK) / 火精靈 (Тайвань) *'Корейский:' 부스터 *'Немецкий: '''Flamara *'Русский и украинский: Флареон *Французский: Pyroli *Японский''': ブースター Booster Галерея 136Flareon_OS_anime.png 136Flareon_OS_anime_2.png 136Flareon_AG_anime.png 136Flareon_AG_anime_2.png 136Flareon_BW_anime.png 136Flareon_Dream.png 136Flareon_Pokemon_Stadium.png 136Flareon_Pokemon_XD_Gale_of_Darkness.png 136Flareon_Pokemon_PokéPark.jpg 136Flareon LGPE.png 136Flareon_Pokemon_Conquest.png Flareon-GO.png Flareon_GO_Shiny.png Flareon_en_la_primera_generación.png См. также * Bulbapedia * Pokémon.com Pokédex * Poke-Universe.ru * Pixelmon Pokédex * Pokémonov.net * Pokémon Dream Pokédex data * The Pokémon Database en:Flareon es:Flareon ko:부스터 (포켓몬) nl:Flareon uk:Флареон